1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of metrology, and more particularly, to statistical analysis and sampling of measurements' distribution.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Metrology targets are designed to enable the measurement of parameters that indicate the quality of wafer production steps and quantify the correspondence between design and implementation of structures on the wafer. Metrology targets are produced all over the wafer fields and analysis of measurement results from the targets yield an estimation of metrology parameters across the wafer.